I'll Be There For You
by sa0118
Summary: Grey's from the beginning with someone new ,looking out for for Mer.Who is he?A basic plot change that shakes Seattle Grace.May turn out to be Merder.
1. Chapter 1-You will be late

The shrill ring of her phone woke her up,she wanted to throw her phone away as her head pounded but she didnt as she knew only one person would be calling so early and he wouldnt stop calling until she picked up and if she didnt pick up,he would do something drastic.

"You know what time it is."she asked angrily.

"Where I am it is 8 in the morning and where you are it is shit I am so going to be late for the first day of my internship because I drowned myself in Tequilla the night before and probably picked up some random loser."the person on the other side answered in the cheery voice he reserved for teasing her at her worst moments,she internally cursed him for that tone and looked at the alarm clock on table beside the couch and also noted the naked man on the floor about whom she didnt remember anything except that the night was great.

"Shit."she said as she noted the time on the clock.

"Look who's finally up.Get going hotshot,you dont want to get late on your first day.And kick the loser out and call me when you have time and remember don't get nervous."with that he hung up laughing.

As she threw the pillow at the so called loser's butt and got herself some clothes,she thought about how did he know about her condition so well despite being 3000 miles away.

He knew her way too well for his own good.Well he was the only person who actually knew her so it was natural he knew her so well.

It was frustating how he always knew everything about her and could always read her like an open book.

To the rest of the world she was a puzzle without a solution but to him she was the simplest equation in the world.

"This is.."suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts.

The man on the floor was handsome but she was getting really late so she closed up the dirty part of her mind and said"Humiliating on so many levels.You have to go."

"Why don't you come back here, and we'll pick up where we left off?"the man replied with a charming smile.

"You have to go. l'm late. Which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work, so."she said as she wanted him to leave quickly as she wasnt quite comfortable with this part.

After his attempt to know more about her in which they suddenly started talking something about her mother,she gave him her I am going to take a shower and when I get down you wont be here line she left him there to take a shower and get ready.

After drinking coffee and getting ready,she left for the hospital in her old Jeep.When the car gave her some trouble she remembered "his" offer to buy her a car which she jad stubbornly refused.

"If the world got hold of the news that you were driving this tin can they would call us cheapskate."

"Well lucky for us they dont know who you are to me."

As she parked her car she realized she was here,Seattle Grace Hospital,the same hospital where her mother did her residency and won her first Harper Avery.

As she thought of her mother,she also thought of her morning caller who would probably tease her about right now saying,"Are you ready to be a surgeon,Dr.Grey."

She once again thought about her mother and how she was one of the greats and how she was screwed.

As she entered the hospital,his amused voice again entered her head and said-"Dr.Meredith Grey."

 **A/N-So this is another idea I have had for a while,actually it was my first idea.Good news for Mereder fans it may turn out to be a Merder story.I will try to update my other story in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2-Only you,only you

"He's here."she called him panicked.

"Hello to you too.Who's there?"he asked in a confused voice.

"The guy from morning."she replied.

"You mean the loser,you kicked out."he asked in an amused tone,not getting the seriousness of the matter.

"Yes him and he is not a loser."she replied annoyed.

"Okay and the problem with that is..."He asked.

"The problem is that he is my boss."she answered realising that she was in for a hell of teasing.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha.Only you Mer only you."if he would have been in front of her she would have hit him.

"Its not funny."she replied frustated.

"I agree it is extremely funny."he continued laughing,now she really wanted to strangle him.

"Stop laughing now."she said in a serious voice.

"Okay."he said in a strained voice,"So did he recognise you and if he did what did he say?"

"Oh he recognised me alright and he didnt say much,he kept looking at me with I have seen you naked..."

"Ah,ah ah ah...There are somethings I dont need to hear."he replied in a disgusted voice.

"Well when I said to forget about the night,he smugly reminded me about the night and didnt seem ready to forget."she answered.

"Well then the ball's in your court."he replied.

"What does that mean?"she asked confused.

"Well you can either build something with him or give him a cold shoulder till he gets it and if he still bothers you,Patty would be more than willing to file harrasment charges."

"Whoa whoa whoa,harrasment where did that come from."she asked surprised.

"Oh so you like this guy."he replied in his amused voice means it was a bait he used to realise her feelings.

Yeah ye was attractive but he was hwr boss and she would never tell him that.

"What I dont like him?."

"Really.Well its your decision what you want to do and seriously you sometimes pick up creeps and other strange people and this all sums up to,I know alot more about your sexlife than I am ever supposed to."

"Thank you for telling me its my decision,and as for my sex life its not your business."

"Well it is not but you are.By the way except for the sexed up boss how was the day?"

"It was alrught."

"Why what happened?"

How did he do that just read her from whatbshe said.

"Well for starters I had a teenage beauty queen as my first patient who wouldnt just shut up and kept getting me paged for as little as a channel change."she replied remembering the headache Katie Bryce was.

"Seriously a beauty queen to you,in school you used to hate such girls."he remebered too well.

"I still do,well she was a pain in the ass then everyone found out about mother and they all were talking about me and then guy from before who is and attending asked for help on my case as he was unable to diagnose her and asked us interns to find the diagnosis and whoever did got to participate in the surgery and well after I diagnosed her with Christina,he chose me and let me tell you,the syrgery high was great,you made a mistake not becoming a surgeon."she replied.

"Well if I had become a surgeon then we wouldnt own half of New York's slyline would we?As for the surgery ,good job,see I told you ,you were born for this,I mean diagnosing anpatient your attending couldnt diagnose either he is a fraud or you are too good.And dont worry about her ,if anyone questions you tell them to fuck off,you deserve to be there as much as anyone else because you survived having her as a mother."

"Couldnt have done it without you."she said truthfully.

"I know."he said in a voice that said alot.

 **A** **/N-Thanks for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3-First few weeks Part 1

"I slept with him again,in his car and Bailey saw us."she said in a panicked voice.

"Seriously."he said barely containing his laughter.

"Seriously."she answered with rising panic.

"Ahh another day in Seattle,I should write all thid down publish it as a book or make a TV program or a movie,I mean first you sleep with a loser who turns out to be your boss's boss,then you invite your fellow interns to live with you and you hate them,then the andrenaline junkie kisses you and almost dies,a rape victim in coma who made you sad,despite me saying that I will be there for you,a man with nails in his head,an underwear model friend and a frat boy,a huge party which you hated then slept with your boss's boss and your boss saw you.I mean seriously it is a great drama,I can make someone write it as a broadway play."he narrated this all in one breathe knowing this will atleast bring a smile on her face.

"And what will you name the book,play ,movie whatever it is."she asked in an amused voice.

"Not so graceful Seattle Grace."he replied knowing he had succeded.

"Too long."

"The nasty tales of Seattle."

"Still too long."

"I give up and now to serious matters,how did Bailey react."

"She just went away but she was judging.What will I do tommorow."

"Just go do your work if she wants an explanation then give her the truth but dont say anything unless she says something and try not to do anything in the hispital."

"Like I can ever do anything..."

"I dont know do I have to remind you."

"No you promised you would never talk about it."

"What can I say it just comes out,but Mer be careful this guy makes you happy like you rarely are so be careful with what you do next."he said in an off handed manner.

"Ok".she said knowing that he was saying it because he cared about her and despite the fact that she wanted to deny it but they both knew the truth that she liked him.

After ending the call the man got up from his chair and went towards the glass walls of his office looking at the view that was breathtaking,he remembered when he had brought Meredith here for the first time,they were both so excited, specially her with her rare laugh when she said "Now I know why these high rise buildings are so expensive,it's for this view of New York." And he replied in an amused tone-"Of course just for the view what else."

Which made him remember the fight they had when she told him she was going to Seattle for her internship.

It was the first time that he had ever argued with her because Seattle was 3000 miles away and he didnt want her to go so far away he was always worried when she was at college but it was still hardly 300 but 3000 miles was a large distance,if anything happened to her there,then he couldnt do anything.Of course he didnt say that to her because one thing that he knew very well about Meredith Grey was that she wanted independence and self reliance and she would kill him if she heard his thoughts that she needed him.

The truth of the matter was that she didnt actually need him but he needed her close by to know that she was alright so that he could check up on her unannounced anytime.

When he had offered to move his company's headquarters to Seattle,she had gone ballistic in her own unique way.

Although he backed down then but the plan still existed somewhere in his mind.

Meredith was everything he had and he had sworn to himself that he would take care of her when he saw that little 5 year old blonde haired grey green eyed girl when he saw her sad he knew that he would do anything to make her smile.

He didnt remember much about that day except that she was not happy and he was not happy because she was not happy.

This man she was falling in love with.She would deny it but he knew her,it wasnt a just flirting and sex she really liked that man,and was falling for him.

He hoped that this man better not hurt her because it wouldnt be good for him.

 **A/N-There it is the next chapter to this story.Who is this man?What he means to Meredith?What's in store for Derek when he hurts her?Seattle "he" is coming for you.Where is Ellis Grey?All will be answered in next few chapters.The main story will begin after Code Black incident so bear with me till then.Sorry for slow updates.I cant promise faster updates so I apologise.**

 **Please review more I love to hear your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4 -The first few weeks part 2

"How was the Nazi and the what's his name guy?"he asked hoping it wasnt as bad as she was expecting,knowing that Bailey sounded just like Pattie a caring person with a very hardcore exterior.

"Bailey was okay after not being okay,she was hard but it was fine and you can call what's his name McDreamy.He was..."she was still saying something but he couldnt stop himself from laughing and interrupting her.

"What did you just call him?"

"McDreamy."she said knowing she was in for a ride,he wouldnt let go of thus for a long time but lucky for her she had something of her own against him.

"Wow talk about hurting a guy's masculanity."

"What?"she asked confused.

"If I had a name like McDreamy,I would be hurt,I mean couldnt you have given him a better name or tell me his real name I cant call a guy who's with you McDreamyyy.I cant imagine you with a guy name McDreamy."

"First of all Christina gave that name not me,second I wont give you his real name or you will hunt him down and third why cant you imagine me with a guy named McDreamy."she asked the last question with a little bit of fear because she was still unsecure about a guy like Derek being with her,somewhere in the back of her mind she thought he was just interested all along because of the chase although he said it wasnt it with alot of corny things that he liked about her.

"Well then first of all if I ever meet Christina she is not giving me a name,second I have already promised you I wont do anything about 'him' so you can tell me his name and third a guy named McDreamy seems too soft for you too handle."he said in his teasing voice because he understood from her tone that his question had distressed her but the truth was that the Meredith Grey he knew wasnt into all that cheesy crap as she so eloquently used to call it.

"I cant control Christina,yes you promised but still I am not giving you his real name and he is not as soft as he sounds,the other day..."she knew what his reaction would be to what she was about to say but she liked getting him all riled up.

"I dont want to hear anything like that,but not telling me his name is not fair."he could still find out everything about the guy without asking her or her ever knowing about it but as much as he wanted to do so he couldnt as he respected her wish,"so we got side tracked tell me what your "McDreamy" did."he said that name with quotation marks in his head.

"He was being a McJackass when Bailey was on a warpath with us,he put me on a case then removed me then was rude to me and..."

"He was rude to you."he asked because he didnt like that and silently thinking what was with these Mc names.

"and I called bullshit on him for being a jackass then he told me he was trying to protect me but I told him like I have told you many times that I dont need protection."she said remembering all the times when he was being overprotective,she still doubted that he had ever stopped despite her telling him to stop.

"That's my girl."he said in a proud voice.

"Why thank you."she said in a mock tone.

"Did you buy a new car because seriously that Jeep is a dumpster,I mean it's old."

"No I havent bought a new car because I dont need it,"Oh Mr.I have to buy multiple cars every year."

"You need a car and I buy multiple cars every year because I love them and I can afford them just like you,unlike you I want to spend my money not let it rot in banks."

"We have had this discussion people already hate me because I am Ellis Grey's daughter,I dont want any more judgement for being rich because of you."she replied as she really wanted something her own because despite what he said about her supporting him while he was building his technically their empire,he did all the hard work not her and she really didnt like to spend money as honestly she had more than she could ever think of spending.

"Mer its all for you.I mean really who wants to live on an interns salary when you are worth atleast a thousand times or ten thousands time more whatever it is."he really didnt understand her attitude on this because he had worked hard for all this just for her and she wasnt even using it.

"Which reminds me my friends were asking about you."she said trying to change the topic he knew that he wouldnt have let her but the statement shocked him as he was probably her best kept secret so how could someone ask about him,as far as he knew only Webber knew anything about him and he hadnt asked about him thus far.

"What?How?"

"Calm down actually Izzie did at lunch whether I knew you."she said in a nonchalant voice knowing she was in for a big laugh as she prepared her retaliation for McDreamy laugh."She was reading some trashy magzine..."

"The ones you like to read but hide from the world."he knew he had got her there although he still didnt understand what a trashy magzine had to do with him.

She continued without a comment as she was not going to let him ruin her moment of fun"Well apparently someone was on the cover with nine other people as America's most eligible bachelor."

He knew she was going to enjoy this,he didnt really want that so he had done the interview,profile etc. and conveniently forgotten about it as he thought it was mortifying but since hisnwhole PR team was behind it with Pattie also taking part as she enjoyed torturing him he had to do it.The women in his life knew how to corner him.

"He is the youngest billionaires in the country as the CEO and founder of Phoenix Group,one of the country's fastest growing company with investments in real estate,pharmaceautical,tech and..."

"That's enough."

"The best part is yet to come here listen'this extremely handsome man raises the temperature in the room just by beimg there is known to love only two things "cars and watches and by all known reports and him is single and has not been seen dating anyone ...

"Please just stop so Izzie asked you about you knowing me why?"

"Well she asked it as a joke actually whether I knew this hot guy or not."

"And what did you say."

"Before I could say that I had never heard of you I was saved by the pager."

"Seriously."

"Seiously."

"What the hell forgotten about me so soon, maybe I should come to Seattle."

"Dont you dare."

"Ok ok chill I am not coming okay,I cant even if I wanted to because of the investigation."

"You still havent told me about the case."

"Its nothing."

"Its not nothing if you cant leave the state."

"Forget about it its nothing,its just a waste of time."

She wanted to ask more but the beeping of her pager reminded her that she was still in the hospital and her break was apprently over.

"I have to go."

"Okay go save some lives."

"I will Mr.Most Eligible Bachelor."she said laughing loudly fully enjoying her last jab at him.

 **A/N-Here it is the next part enjoy it.Please review more.** **More to come.** **I promise it will be interesting,funny,intense and mysterious all at the same time.**


	5. Chapyer 5-The thing about Meredith Grey

Meredith Grey was a the most complex person in the world for anyone else in the world but not for him,for him she was the person who involuntarily controlled his life except for few life altering scenarios such as not going to medical school and droppibg out of Harvard at 19 to start his company Phoenix but these were the one off decisions he made without considering Meredith otherwise the rest of his life revolved around her.She was the center of his universe and her happiness,comfort and dreams was everything that mattered to him.

Honestly she was a beautiful but damaged mess which was a result of her childhood in which she suffered because the adults couldnt be adults.

She was just a little lost in this world where her mother who was supposed to love her ignored her or scolded her,her father who was supposed to love her just walked away.He was the only one who stayed because ever since he could remember she was his to care for,his to love and his to protect because she was the most precious thing in his life.

He had sat beside her when she had her tonsils removed,he had held her when her mother wasnt there to comfort her,he had always fought for her happiness because the only flaw that was present in his otherwise flawless Meredith was that she thought she didnt deserve happiness but for him her happiness was the only thing that mattered.

Others argued that she drank tequila like water,had sex with a stranger probably every other night,she made rash,impulsive descisions and that she was stubborn so she was not as flawless as he thought but to him these were not her flaws these were the only times when she did something for her happiness as all the things above reduced the pain that she felt in her life,they made her forget the world outside and find comfort wherever posdible.To others all of this was a dark and twisted life to him it was her way to say to the world and life screw you,I deserve something for what you never gave me and he loved her for that.

All these situations sometimes led her to trouble but for all the trouble she could ever have he was always there to make sure she was okay because for him,his life depended on it.

He knew her inside out,how she would say she was fine when she was everything but fine,how she always yearned for recognition in this world.

How she hated that people associated her success of going to Med school with her mother.

How she hated holidays as they always painted a picture of perfect families and she knew all to well that families werent perfect.

How she had colored her beautiful blonde hair pink and wore all blacl throughout high school just to rile her mother up or may be make her notice her.

He had always protected her and never let anyone hurt or break her anymore than she already was because she didnt deserve that.

The thing about Meredith Grey was that after all she had been through(he knew there wre others out there who had suffered worse and they didnt deserve it either but he didnt care because truthfully he only cared about Meredith)she deserved something better for the future and she hoped for it somewhere deep within,she didnt exactly know what it was but she wanted it and she would get it because he would make sure of that even if he would have to fight the world for it.

 **A/N-The man's thought on Meredith's life.** **Hope everyone likes it.It was just impulse before writing the next part.**


	6. Chapter 6-Amanda

"So Izzie and George know and Izzie at first kind of hated me for it and gave me a speech about how I went to Dartmouth,I live in this house and how my mother is Ellis Grey and when I walk in the OR no one doubts me and how everyone thinks she is a nurse and she accused me of sleeping with him for surgeries."she said in a defeated tone.

"Well I told you that you should tell them,I mean they were bound to know,you live in the same house Mer.Duh.I mean when Bailey who doesnt live in your house saw then how could your roommates not know,I am seriously doubting your McDreamy's intelligence.And you do know that you are quite loud,trust me I know,those are the make my eyes and ears bleed memories.As for what Izzie said about what you have,the grass is always greener on the other side.."

"Well I told her that I wasnt about the surgeries and hot sex so now she thinks that I am falling for him."

"Falling for him,have you not fallen for him already."he said it with inner concern that he didnt voice.

"Shut up."she had maybe but she didnt want to accept it.

Exactly my point."it was confirmed for him she had fallen for him and now she was avoiding it.Sometimes he thought that of avoiding was an Olympic Sport she would be the gold medallist.

"Says the man who fell for a girl within a minute and tried to avoid her like the plague."She knew she had successfully changed the topic.

"I dont know what you are talking about."he smiled internally knowing what she was doing but letting her do it.

"I am talking about Amanda of course.She told me everything and I remember how you tried to fire her."she hadnt beleived in love for a long time but seeing him with Amanda opened her to the concept of love and now she was kind of in love or something.

He smiled as he looked outside where Amanda was sitting talking on her phone possibly making sure the meeting with Pattie and other senior company officials for his next big idea was in place,the idea he was wishing he could sneak past Meredith,she suddenly looked up towards his direction(it gappened quite alot when he was looking at her or when she was looking at him that the other one would somehow sense it and look at the other person,Meredith and Pattie found it quite unnerving) and smiled,he knew that smile was gonna be the death of him the moment he first saw it when she entered his office for the first time as a 22 year old recently hired as his new secretary.

"Stop looking at her and having eye sex with her."Meredith irritated voice saved him from sinking in the blue ocean that was Amanda's eyes and his memories.

"I am not looking at her,she is not even here."he knew he was caught but he wouldnt accept defeat easily.

"I know she is there probably sitting in your outer office doing some work while you were ogling her and now she started looking at you.Dont try to lie to me because you made that weird sound you always make while looking at her."she knew him too well.

"So what happened next in the Seattle Intern saga after Izzie and you had the talk.How did the other one react and what did your McDreamy did or say."now it was his turn to avoid,he knew he was quite good at it after all he had learned from the best herself.

"That's your new name for the TV show Seattle Intern Saga."

"No the name of the show is just The Intern."

"Funny.Well nothing new happened."

He was going to reply when his other phone rang with Pattie's name on it.

"Well I have to go as Pattie is calling.Take care of yourself."

"You too bye and say hi to Pattie and Amanda for me."

"You should call them they miss you."

"I will try."

 **X--X**

"Hello."Meredith answered the call before looking who was calling.

"Hi Mer."a sweet voice replied.

"Amanda what a surprise."Meredith was truly surprised as she hadnt talked to Amanda for some days and she had just hung up her call with Amanda's boyfriend and boss just minutes ago.

"Well I had been meaning to talk to you for quite some time but I didnt know when you were free because life of a surgeon is quite messed up.I just called right now thinking that you might be free as you were talking to him just moments ago.You are free right."Amanda asked.

"Amanda you can call me anytime just like he does I will call you back whenever I am free."

"Okay,so how are things in Seattle especially with your boyfriend."Amanda asked in an amused tone.

"I see you have joined the dark side with your boyfriend."Meredith said knowing that his sense of humor was growing on Amanda quite quickly.

"What dark side?"Amanda asked innocently.

"Dont try to be innocent with me,you do know I have lived with him all his life so I do know his kind of jokes at my expense quite easily.

"Well you got me there but seriously how are things."

"Things are good,my roommates found out so they freaked out and started judging me."

"Mer they have no roght to judge you,if you are happy that's enough if they are your friends they will accept it.I mean you tried your best to avoid it,just like he avoided me.Seriusly what's up with you guys avoiding relationships like the plague."

"It's my natural instict what else can I say as for him I dont know what was it with him."

"Me and Pattie had to literally push him to be with you."

"And I will be thankful to both of you for it."

"No need to be thankful he makes you happy and you make him happy.Oh shit."

"What happened?"Amanda asked confused.

"You guys are turning me into those cheesy gooey people."

"I dont think it's us ,its your McDreamy.Which reminds me you still havent told me his name."

"And I wont because you will tell that idiot who will find a way to make his life miserable."

"He isnt that bad,he just cares about you,we both do."Amanda answered seriously,Meredith was just the kind of person who forced you to care for her

"You know you are younger than me."

"So."

"So nothing."Meredoth wasnt used to people caring abiut her other than him but this girl has just carved a way into her family just like that.

Beep.

"Amanda I am being paged,I will talk to you later."

"Okay.Bye."

 **A/N-The next part is here.**

 **Evereyone say hi to Amanda.**

 **Sorry if it raises more questuons but all questions will be answered shortly.**


	7. Chapter 7- He is perfect

**Meredith's POV**

He is perfect which irritated her alot ever since she had known him which was forever he had been perfect,he had beaten her in eveything that she did.

He just was perfect and the worst part was that he knew it.She had worked hard to grow out of her mother's shadow just to fall under his shadow,she still had years to prove herself but she could never achieve as much as he had till now and would possibly achieve in future.

He also knew how to royally piss off Ellis Grey,she wasnt even near to what he achieved when she colored her hair pink which if compared to his attempts to piss off her mother made her look like an angle.

He never tried to one up her but he always did.She never understood how he could be happy with everything in life,happy not like Izzie happy,he hated Izzie happy people,he was just content with everything and just earned more and more from life.

She always was fighting to be noticed as someone other than Ellis Grey's daughter,he reached another level where if known Ellis Grey would be famous for knowing him and Ellis Grey would hate it as much as he hated Ellis Grey.

Dr.Ellis Grey was a formidable,stubborn and strong woman but he brought out the worst in Ellis Grey,he was the only person she knew who could make Ellis Grey speechless for which she hated him because he did everything to her mother she wanted to do.

She also hated him for seeing through her lies and all her bullshit.

But the bottomline was that he did most of it for her because he didnt care what the world or Ellis Grey thought of him he just cared whether she was ok or not.

As much as she wanted to hate him or say she hated him,she could never hate him because he was the only constant in her life,he was the only person who believed in her and a person who saw her for who she was.

He was the only person till now who cared for her now there was Derek but Derek could not take his place as he was replaceable.

Derek Shepherd had made a place for himself in her life,this relationship thing was quite new to her but if he could do it with Amanda then she could also do it with Derek.

Amanda Jacobs was quite a special woman.Meredith was herself in college while he was making a fortune in New York that she first heard about then newly hired secretary.She had always thought that love was just a sexual attraction overcomplicated by idiots who believed in fairytales but when he fell in love with Amanda she had to believe that love was real because he was the last person anyone would call an idiot considering he was a certified genius.He had at first avoided Amanda like the plague which should be impossible considering she was his secretary but he had learned how to avoid from the best avoider in the form of Meeredith Grey herself so he had done a damn good job at that but when confronted by Meredith about why he was avoiding his own secretary,when he told her,it shook Meredith as she had never thought of the possibility that he could fall in love.

Despite her own misgivings she had forced him to admit his feelings to Amanda,she had always expected that she would be forgotten by him when he found someone but when Amanda welcomed her as part and parcel of him and he was as caring as ever she was quite shocked.

She only wished that Derek would be as welcoming of him as Amanda was for her as for him she just wished he would tolerate Derek because according to him no one deserved her as she was too perfect for this world which she knew was a lie but a lie he believed with all his heart.

 **A/N-I thought if we have the mystery man's pov on Meredith then it was only fair we had Meredith's pov on him.** **Sorry for not being revealing about said man's identity,I am just building up for a big reveal.** **The reveal is coming.** **Thank you for being patient everyone and thank you for all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8- House in Seattle

**Chapter 8 -** **H** **ouse in Seattle**

"So how are things in Seattle?"he asked.

"What things?"she said in an irritated voice right now she was not in the mood to talk when Derek was not telling anything about him and they were arguing about a patient's treatment and there was that freaky psych guy who could talk to dead people.

"You know your thing with your boss,George thing with being man enough to buy tampons and dating nurses,Izzie's thing with baking,whatever Christina's thing is."

"Everything's great.George is being George and Izzie is baking something she couldnt figure out the right recipe for.Christina has the flu."she replied avoiding to talk about Derek.

"And..."he knew what she was doing.

"And What?"she knew she was caught.

"Did he tell you something about him self or you are eventually waiting to find out."

"Will you stop with that?"why did he have to make her ask such question she was angry.

"Stop with what?"he knew she didnt want to ask such questions but if she wanted him not to dig about this guy she needed to do the digging herself.

"Ok I give up.He didnt say much about after saying I knew more than most and that I will come to know more eventually and today I asked about his house when he was eating his Muesli."

"Wait a second he eats Muesli for breakfast."this guy sounded more and more like a serial killer.

"That's what you got from all I said."she was amused he was very particular about food always had been.

"But seriously Muesli."who eats that crap he thought internally.

"Seriously."she knew what was coming.

"That is worse than you eating cold pizza,you know you both sound like psychos.Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,you should eat a proper brealfast like omelettes,eggs,toast,sandwich anything but what you both eat,I mean I raised you better than that Meredith Grey."he said with fake hurt in his voice.

"Excuse me you raised me."she said ready to start their age old argument.

"Whether you accept it or not but let's not get off track so you got nothing more from him."his patience was running short he didnt expect the guy to give his full history within a week but still it was looking more like he was hiding something.

"No and now because of you and your get to know him more crap,we are fighting over a patient's treatment."she was waiting to be paged to the OR for the ascending paralysis patient who she still thought was a psych problem while Derek wanted to do a exploratory surgery despite clean skans.

"What does the patient have to do with me."he was confused.

"We are working on a case and we cant seem to agree on the treatment or the cause of the problem and then there is this psych patient who talks to dead complicating things."she replied.

"Okay now I dont understand what you are talking about but I get it that you dont want to talk about your relationship.Okay...so breakfast yah so. you need to eat something other than cold pizza and other leftovers remember wgen I used to cook breakfast for you."those were happy daus when he learnt to cook just so she could have something good to eat.

"Yeah."another thing he was perfect at which she wasnt remotely good at, cooking.

"And then you went to college and picked up some bad habits along with your already existing drinking."he really didnt like her drinking.

"All of us cant be teetotaller like you,okay."she didnt understand what he did on bad days.

"Whatever,why dont you buy a tequilla company with all your money."he teased her.

"Why are so concerned about the money do you want it back."he was getting on her nerves with all the money spending ideas he was coming up with but his was quite a creative one.

"No I dont want it back but I do want you to have everything you want."

"And you think a tequilla company is what I want."

"Well that way you will never run out of it and you wont have to pay anyone else for it."

"You think that's funny."

"Yeah."he said not able to hold back his laugh now.

"Very funny."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Mer.Okay so if you dont want to spend money on anything else why dont you buy me a house in Seattle."

"Why do you need a house in Seattle?"she asked panicking inside.

"I need a house because you have roomamtes in our house and I dont think there will be any room for me and Amanda when we come to visit you."

"Why would you visit me?"

"Because we miss you."

Beeep beeep

"I am being paged."

"Okay go save some lives I will find a house in my own."

"Good luck with that."

"Luck's for losers."

"Yeah yeah."she said before hanging up.

 **A/N- Sorry for all writing mistakes in other chapters,I didnt edit them so they turned out like that,I have tried to reduce the mistakes in this chapter.**

 **I love writing their banter.**

 **So the story goes on.**

 **You know what's coming next,**

 **or do you???**


	9. Chapter 9 - Not most guys

**Phoenix Inc.'s Headquarters,New York**

 **Amanda POV**

As she made her way towards the gym,she was a little frustated as he wasnt answering his phone.

She knew he was probably taking out his frustations as he usually did,she understood that he had alot on his plate but ignoring calls was not cool.

She didnt know what was going to happen in the future as the plans he had were both big and life changing and for the first time since they started dating she was a little unsure about their relationship.Since they had started dating she had always been sure that they had a future together,she had had a few relationships before but what they both had was something that she had only heard about from her grandmother.

The kind of love her grandparents had the one in which both of them needed each other and fit each other perfectly,her grandmother had told her that it is a kind of love that inspires others,the love in which she defined him and he defined her without losing their identity.

Her parents had raised her as a strong woman able to survive on her own,she had learnt the same from being around the women in her family who were quite successful in life especially her grandmother who was quite a woman.When she had decided to take a break from school her parents were not quite jumping with joy but her grandmother had supported her decision and made her parents agree.

When she had applied for this job she wasnt quite serious as she never thought she would get it so she was quite surprised when she received a phone call from the woman who interviewed her,his right arm woman Pattie Thompson who was quite an intimidating.

She had studied Phoenix Inc.'s history as part her syllabus at NYU.Though it was quite clear that her professor was not fond of the man incharge of the company that changed the industry for good with his trusted lieutinant.She had applied for thus job just to meet the man who was an inspiration to her and every aspiring entrepreneur out there.

To tell the truth every since she entered the room that day to give the interview she had been constantly surprised would be an understatement as shortly afterwards she was working for one of the fastest growing companies in the world as secretary to the man who was quite extraordinary at what he did.

If anyone had ever told her a year ago that she would start working for him,he would avoid her because he fell in love with her the moment he saw her and would avoid her for nearly six months because of it and later when he would admit it,she would be quite shocked and later realise that she had already fallen in love with the man who she saw for a bare minimum for six months she would have laughed.The last six months since then had been the happiest of her life as she had gotten to know the man,his life and the person he loved as much as he loved her,Meredith Grey was quite an interesting woman.When she had first seen her,she was thus feisty dirty blonde haired woman who was shouting at him as he had a smile on his face.

Amanda always thought that a man like Ethan would definitely make her loose her identity but if she was ever losing herself he had reminded her that he fell for her the way she was and that she shouldnt change for him and he wouldnt change for her because if they changed they would lose what they had.

She laughed inside when she remembered some of his words because if the world knew the ruthless business man,the cold hearted billionaire who had made his fortune shorting stocks,taking over failing businesses and being known as the devil of New York real estate business was a hopeless romantic at heart,it would be quite a shock to the world.

Some would call her mad but when he went in his "I dont give a shit about you" serious businessman mode while the rest of the world would shake in fear,she would be turned on,she had told no one except her best friend but at those times he was just smoldering hot.

Lost in her thoughts she didnt notice that she had reached the door of the gym.

She could hear him hitting the punching bag and grunting as she opened the door.She had experienced thulis moment alot of time when her boyfriend would be practising martial arts,drenched in sweat,shirtless.All such moments made her hot and she would end up jumping him,today she had an important agenda so she told herself to control.

Suddenly she realised that he had sensed her presence as he always did and was looking at her.She should say something.

"Umm...You werent answering your phone."

 **Ethan's POV**

She was looking as beautiful as ever but the form fitting pencil skirt she was wearing was making him hard,she had that effect on him whatever she was wearing but whenever she wore these skirts it made him lose his mind as her curved body and sexy legs were just too much.

"Umm...You werent answering your phone."she said.

"I wasnt."he replied in teasing manner with his smile,which he knew had quite an effect on her.

"No..no you...werent."she said licking her lips which made his pants even tighter.

"Sorry,just thinking about some things."these days were really hectic especially with Meredith's new relationship,her boyfriend who lived in trailer(he seriously didnt understand that why a grown man who must earn millions a year would choose to live in a trailer and Meredith would be excited about it however beautiful the land was)and her reluctance to give any information,he didnt know why but despite the fact that Meredith was happy he had that uneasy feeling about this relationship as he had always had when something wrong was going to happen which was quite odd because since Amanda has entered his life he hadnt had this feeling until now.If it was possible he would have been in Seattle yesterday but he wil have to bury that feeling for the next few weeks as he couldnt go to Seattle right now.

"I know."she said.

"Yeah."he replied as he moved towards her.

"Hey,you do remeber that we are going to meet my parents tonight for dinner."she said.

"I do remember."as he started kissing her.

She started kissing him too but suddenly pulled back before it got too heated and asked with seriousness-"Arent you nervous?"

He chuckled and answered-"No,why should I be,I am a great guy."

"You are but most guys are afraid while meeting their girlfriend's parents."she said while he thought that he was nervous but not about it,he was nervous because he was ready to change her status as his girlfriend and he knew six months would be considered too less of a time for that to happen but he had known somehow the moment he saw her that she was it for him.

"Well Miss.Jacobs,I am certainly not most guys.Am I?"he asked with what he was quite sure would be called a smirk.

"No you are not."she said with her shy smile that made him pick her up as they started making out furiously as her hands pulled his hair furiously.

 **A/N-Another chapter.**

 **Derek has shown Meredith the trailer**.

 **All that was discussed in this chapter will have a huge impact on this entire story.**

 **Please revi** **ew.**


	10. Chapter 10 - He's what?

He wasnt quite adapt on emotions and social norms but the dinner with Amanda's parents had gone quite well but the fact that Amanda was being quite made him nervous,the food was excellent if he knew one thing it was how to make a meal to die for,her parents were shocked at first but later they had warmed up to the idea that their daughter's boyfriend was her older,multibillionaire boss,he had tried to be his best charming self,her nervousness before the dinner had disappeared after sometime and she was enjoying everything when right after she and her mom had left her dad and him alone for a while that he noticed a change in her mood,had she...,no she couldn't have,he was careful that she didn't hear,so what was it.

"So that went well."he tried to test the waters as he wasn't quite sure what had happened and how bad was it.

"Umm...what?"she asked suddenly being yanked out of her thoughts.

"Hey are you alright?"he asked as he held her from behind putting his chin on her shoulders as she her body calmed down like she was relieved.

"Yeah,I am okay,what were you saying?"she asked as he kissed her cheeks.

"You are not okay.Did I do something wrong or your mother didn't like me or..."he asked as he was quite sure something was wrong and people could act like they liked someone but actually hate them which he saw everyday in the so called elite of the NewYork society,he knew her father genuinely liked him but her mother was hard to read probably because of her profession.

"No,you didnt do anything wrong and my mother loved you,probably more than she loves me as you were able to reign in her wild daughter." she interrupted his question.

"Who am I to reign you in?"he asked with amusement.

"The man who holds my heart."she replied.

"I wouldn't dare to reign you in Miss.Jacobs,I fell in love with the wild daughter as you call yourself and I wouldnt change anything about you."he answered,calling her Miss.Jacobs had become a habit which they both enjoyed but he planned to change it.

"Aren't you being cheesy."she said.

"Well you may have rubbed off on me."he replied,he loved this banter between them.

"I believe the cheesiness was there already buried inside,hidden behind the devil personna."

"Maybe.So I believe the dinner went well."

"Well,I think it went great,my dad loved you the moment you reversed mom's psycho analysis and started analysing her,giving as they call it a taste of her own medicine.How did you do that actually.It might come in handy next time she does it to anyone,she literally did it to my friends,boyfriends even to our family."

"Well I won't blame her for it,sometimes when you love your job and it is your passion,it just becomes like a habit,some can control it,others can't.Like for example an egineer wants to understand the working,structure and fuction of machines,programs etc.,an entrepreneir searches for oppurtunity to make a business everywhere,similarly a therapist such as your mom studies and analyses every person's psych.As for how I did that,I have studied alot,and while Mer was in med school,I read all her textbooks and I remember every bit of it including the psych part plus the advanced psych books I read for fun."

"Oh really."

"Really,so now will you tell me what is wrong?"he knew she was trying to avoid talking about it if she still didnt answer then he would leave it alone as long as it was not anything about their relationship because no one understood not talking about things better than him.

"No its nothing just something,nothing we have to worry about right now."she replied with a forced smile that told him to leave it alone.

He understood.So he decided to stop as his mind turned to tge fact that he was holding his beautiful girlfriend who was wearing that blue dress that made her look like...

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Who was calling now as he looked at the time as he felt irritated for being interrupted.

Meredith.

Something was wrong he just knew it.

"Hello Mer."he asked in a calm voice as an uneasy feeling spread in his mind.

Are...th...Are they...Are they gone?"she asked in a voice that told him she was on the verge of crying but she won't because she wasn't a person who would cry easily but something must really be wrong that she was at this stage.

""Yes they are.Mer what happened?"the uneasiness was growing.

"He's married."she said.

That phrase shook him as he knew who he was,also the impact it would have on Meredith and as some deep buried memories came to fore,this cannot be happening,for the first time Meredith had tried to believe in a man other than him and it was a disaster.

For the first time in his life he didnt know what to say.

His Meredith didnt deserve this.

What kind of man did what that bastard did?

Hiw can someone break the walls that Meredith had built around herself to break her like this?

He was angry at himself that he wasnt beside her right now because she needed him like never before.

He will pursue that man till he was not sorry for what he did.

He will now do what he had wanted to do since Meredith told him she was joining Seattle Grace,whatever Pattie or Meredith may say.

 **A/N-We are close,very close to the moment of reveal.** **Thanks to everyone reading.** **Those awaiting Seattle moments have to wait as we have to go a little further for them.**

 **Please review more.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Upcoming Proposal

**Ethan's POV**

"So how are things going?"

"They have been fine I guess."

That told me everything I needed to know,I just wished that the idiots in New York and Seattle would stop being morons for a second so I can go to Seattle.The past few weeks had been tough for Meredith and I wanted to be there for her,so I could pull her out of her own circle of destruction of tequilla and sex.

Meredith was not a person who begged someone and the fact that she nearly begged that douchebag to leave his wife for her was a proof that she loved him like she had never loved anything.

If it were in my hands I would have made sure that the douchebag chose her but it was not so now I was going to make that man's life a living hell and my plan was just at completion.

I remembered when she called me after the wife introduced herself.The anger I felt,only Amanda and Pattie's requests and threat to call Meredith had calmed me down enough to lock myself in my gym,imagining the punching bag to be that guy and punching the shit out of it made me feel a little better,I had locked myself in for so long that Amanda had to call Russell to pick the lock.

Russell had even offered to go to Seattle and beat the man black and blue as he loved Meredith like a little sister but I couldnt let Russell go as I wanted to punch the guy myself,and Russell was needed here in New York.

Russell Wilson,well that was a man that I would trust with my life,a retired marine who tripled over as my bodyguard,driver and sparring partner( and a trusted friend) was a guy I met while at a club in New York,a few years back, where he was guarding some spoilt heiress who was quite a piece of work with her hippie boyfriend was making life tough for Russell with their antics and I had talked to the man when he came to the bar collect their drinks and I was there collecting my then girlfriend(now ex)'s drink.At tgh end of the night I offered him a job and since then he was a part of the Phoenix family.When I couldnt go to New Hampshire to pick Meredith up I sent Russell and they had developed a bond between them in those journeys.

"Well they are gonna get better,by the way who's leading in our pissing Ellis Grey competition."I knew that this would cheer her up.

Pissing Ellis was probably one of my top 3 favorite hobbies and every time she said she was disappointed in something I did it was like the happy moments for me.

"Well last I checked funding your adventure with money I got from her, my break year hopping around Europe in your private jet with Sadie and choosing to live in New York with you instead of in Boston with her and choosing Seattle Grace over Mass Gen and Mayo put me in a firm lead.Why are you asking did you do something?"

"No but I am just about to do a deal that would put me on top for eternity and that adventure you funded is a multi billion dollar business venture,I mean I am just saying."

True Ellis was damn pissed when she came to know about that.

"Really,what did you do that would piss her off more than the biggest screw ups of her daughter's life."

I knew I could not tell her,because it was going to piss off Meredith much more than Ellis but I had to do it.For her.Well after the amount I was going to spend on this Ellis better be pissed,which I know she would be as it would be like me stamping my name on the surgical legacy of Ellis Grey and trust me she loved her legacy more than anything in the world.

"You"ll see.By the way..."this was it this was the moment,if I said it to her it was official.

"What?"she asked in her concerned voice.

"Okay are you sitting or standing."I knew that the what I was going to say would shock her.And considering recent events it was not the best time but I needed to say it to her before doing it.

"Okay now you are scaring me."

"IamgoingtoproposetoAmanda."I mumbled.

"What Amanda.Please speak slowly"

"I am going to propose to Amanda."there I said it now it was official.

"Mer...Mer are you there?."

"SERIOUSLY...Seriously."

"Seriously."

"Wow,I mean wow,well she is a lucky girl."

"That she is."

Well she was but not as lucky as me.Amanda was special,really special.She makes my heart go faster and my brain to shut down which us quite unusual for me.Her blue eyes feel like they could always read me which excites and unnerves me at the same time.

"Okay there's your cocky self,all is well in this world.So how are you gonna do it."

"No idea."

"Just like everything."

"Off course."

"Do you atleast know when you are doing it."

"On my birthday."

"Oh its coming up isnt it."

"Dont be so sad I will send a gift."

"No no no gifts.You know I hate your gift ideas."

"I know that's why I do it."

"I will release Pattie and Amanda on you do something."

"They wont do anything they are pooling in it too."

"You guys are the worst."

"Well we love you alot."

"I dont have to buy you anything now do I since you are already getting Amanda."

"Miser."

"What you know I am not in the whole giving and taking gifts things."

"Yeah I know."

"So good luck with your proposal or whatever.Hope she says yes."

"I hope so too.Bye"

"Bye"

After ending the call I opened my desk's drawer and took out the box that contained the ring I hoped would be on Amanda's finger in a few weeks.It had cost quite a fortune and time to find as I wanted it not to be too flashy and not too understated and to complement her beauty and my love.

But the 8 carat blue oval shaped diamond set on thin twin platinum band was it,it was perfect for the girly girl in Amanda as well as the professional woman in her who would want a not too flashy ring.

I hid the box as I heard the sound of the door opening and Amanda entered.

"Well looks like the family dinner didnt go so well."

"Not at all."

"Why what happened?"

"Apparently my so called real father was the main topic of discussion."

"Why?"I knew what she meant by so called real father,it took me a few.minutes to wrap my around the story when she had first told me.

"Well apparently he is a philandering manwhore."

"Okay that so does not explain what you mean."

"I dont wanna talk about it,I left after a few too many jabs from the Witch.Apparently he did something stupid.I wasnt quite concentrating as I was gearing up to tell them about you."

"Oh really."I dont know why but the fact that she was going to tell her extended family about me made me quite happy.

"But I didnt get to it as apparently all hus mistakes are somehow my fault."

"Do you want me to destress you."as I started trailing her neck with kisses.

"Of course."she replied in a husky voice.

And I picled her up in my arms.

 **X--X**

 **Ethan's POV**

"So you have reached Seattle."

"Yes."

"And you.have the whole package which is unharmed."

"Yes,I even added my little surprise."

"Okay but be careful because when she sees you she may hurt you real bad."

"Heyshe hardly weighs a hundred pounds I have faced some really tough guys you know."

"Dont say I didnt warn you."

"Yeah yeah.Excuse me miss do you know where I can find Dr.Meredith Grey."

"Sorry but I can page her for you."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

"Well remember I am here on your orders."

I gulped when he said that.

 **Meredith's POV**

"Dr.Grey someone is looking for you."one of the nurse told me.

Today had not been a good day for me in the morning I discovered a stupid zit on my head for which I could only find a hello kitty band aid which understandably caused everyone to look at me even more,the elevator run ins with Derek,George's lucky day crap and my sweet elderly patient's cancer didn't make it any better.Now some one was looking for me just great.

"Where?"I asked the nurse.

"Over there."she pointed me to the nurses station.

I saw a man in black suit and blacknsunglasses with a buzz cut,I doubled over as he closely resembled...

Oh I am so going to kill Ethan.

 **A/N-Sorry for missing for so long.I will continue both my stories and try to update as frequently as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12 - The big day

"Welcome to Phoenix,this is your chance at the oppurtunity of a lifetime.You 25 are the chosen from thousands of applicants for one of the best internships in the whole world.Take my word on it,people who have interned at Phoenix in the last decade are on track to become leaders in this industry ask our President of Marketing Eric Spencer who was the first intern in this company.You are going to get a tour after which you will be undergoing an interview with me,Miss Patricia Simmons and Mr Spencer.Now please follow your respective assigned company representative for the tours of the premesis."Ethan told the applicants.

"That was some good stuff."

"Thanks Spencer, much better than when you applied."

"Definitely.I will finish some work before the interviews."After that he went towards his office.

"He seems ready."Pattie suddenly said after he went.

"He better be he hardly has time now."

"When wil you tell him."

"Let's see."

"So today is the big day."

"What big day?"

"Your pretend ignorance is not as charming as you think."As she glowered at him which for a person watching them would be quite funny as the woman nearly a foot shorter looking like that at the man.

"Okay okay don't give me that look.Yes today is the day."

"Well first of all Happy Birthday and second be calm when you do it."

"I am always calm."

"When did you become so cocky."

"Have always been."

As Pattie tried to say something his phone rang with the unique tone that idicated that Meredith was calling.

"Well I think that phone call will bring you down to Earth."Pattie smiled as she started walking away.

"Don't go I may need your help here."

"Well you can definitely take care of yourself."

"Atleast wish her."

"I will do it after the storm has passed."

"You can't abandon me like that you are my lawyer,isn't it your job to save me."

"I am her lawyer too."

"So..."

"So I will help her get away with your murder."

"You know you are extra mean today on the biggest day of my life."

She just laughed and went her way.As he picked up the phone.

 **X--X** "Finally."Meredith said into the phone as she walked towards the man she saw.

"And happy birthday to you to."

"Spare me your nonsense and tell me what is he doing here."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"He is there with your birthday gift."

"I am so going to kill you.You do know that I am a surgeon and that I can kill you and dispose your body without leaving evidence."

"Why is everyone being mean to me today?"

"It's your own fault."

"How?"

"Because you are doing ridiculous things such as sending your ex army whatever to check on me and buying me a present which I know is soemthing ridiculous."

"Hey he is an ex-marine they take offence to being called ex-army whatever,he is not there to check on you he is just there to deliver your present so you can't resist it's delivery and he has been ordered to not be an inconvenience."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"So happy birthday."

"Happy birthday to you too.I didn't buy you a present."

"I know you are all I need."

"Careful or Amanda will get jealous."

"She won't."

"So are you doing it?"

"Yes."

"Well okay now I will deal with your hired muscle."

"Hey I take offence to that."suddenly Meredith noticed that Russell was infront of her.

"Yeah Mer he is extremely offended."

"Bye Ethan."She hung up the phone."And hello Russell."

"Happy birthday Meredith."

"Thanks,so...what did that idiot buy that he had to send you all the way her."

"It's outside."

 **X--X** "SERIOUSLY."she shouted into the phone after seeing her present.

"Seriously."

"Seriously.Seriously.You just couldn't let it go could you."

"No,I couldn't."

"I am not driving this thing."

"Thus thing as you call it is yours as you have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well given your adamance to get rid of the junk,Russell was under orders to do so for you..." and the dial tone told him she had hung up on him.

 **X--X** "What's are you looking at Bambie and Barbie is it a patient who needs a nasty surgery.""Hey Christina do you know who that tall,dark and handsome guy with Meredith is."

"No but he is handsome."

"Kill me now."

"Bambie stop whining maybe he is a one night gone wrong or is Meredith doing it here too."

"Christina.Meredith would never do that."

"Shut up Bambie seriously."

"Oooh they are going outside towards the parking lot."

All three of them followed Meredith and her companion who stopped infront of a car which had a ribbon tied around it.

"Sweet ride."suddenly a voice said behind them.

"Where did you come from Karev?"

"Just been behind you when you started following them and look it got me here infront of that baby.So is it Grey's or her whoever that dude is."

"Don't know maybe it is for Meredith atleast looks like it but she does not look happy about it."

"Well maybe the guy wants to take ger out and bought her a present to convince her."

"The guy must be mad if he is spending a quarter of a million dollars to just take Grey out."

As Alex said it all three heads.whipped towards him and said"What?"

"Hey its a Mercedes S-Class its bound to cost in six figures and this one looks like the cream of it."

"Well let's find out what the deal is."Izzie said as she walked towards Meredith.

 **X--X** "So let me get this straight today is your birthday and your family gifted you a quarter million dollar car and sent this handsome dude to deliver it.I am so jealous of you right now."

"Grey give me a chance to drive this sweet ride."

"He literally means the just the ride."

"I got that Christina."

Well Russell saved the day when all of them came followed her out here.She was so angry at what Ethan did.

 **X--X** "Ethan,honey."Amanda called him as she entered his apartment.The day was tiring in itself with the added work of the intern interviews and the small party thrown in the office for Ethan's birthday,she was walking dead on her feet when she went to pick up his gift.Now as she entered his Manhattan apartment it was quite,too quite and he didn't open the door as he usually did so she had to use her emergency key to his apartment.

"In here"he called out from the kitchen.

As she walked in the table was set for a romantic meal for too with a great smell hanging in the air.

"Looks qute nice in here."

"It does,doesn't it."as he stepped away from the counter and kissed her.

All the feeling of tiredness left her body as she felt at home in his arms.

"Happy birthday darling."she said as she reluctantly pulled away from him to give him his present but still held his hand as she just didn't feel like breaking her connnection to him.

"Thanks my love."he said as he opened the box she gave him which contained a watch which had a incription on it which said"May I never wake up."which was something she said since he first expressed his feelings for her and she thought she was dreaming.

"I love you."she said leaning into him.

He had planned it differently but there was no better time as he gently led her towards the terrace.

"You know a year ago when you came into my life I didn't knkwnI was missing something but you fit right into my life as you were always supposed to be there and the last 6 months have only solidifued my belief that we belong together so..."As she continued looking at his face he motoined her with his head to look behind him where on the wall the lights had been arranged to form the question he had been meaning to ask forever.As tears looked just on the verge of falling.He bent on one knee,took out the ring and said"Amanda Caroline Jacobs,I know this is fast for our relationship but I knew the moment I saw you that wanted you with me for the rest of my life,if I had to live my life all over again I would confess my love to you the day I met you or before but I don't want to wait any longer to get the honor of saying that you are mine to protect,cherish and love.So will you marry me."

"Yes."

 **Note** **-Sorry everyone for disappearing like that.Thank you for encouraging me with your reviews I will try to write more,my stories are certainly not over or abandoned.** **Please review more.**


End file.
